Theories
Hello Neighbor has a lot of Theories such as The Family Theory, The Super-Market Theory. (Note, some of these were created before the full story was revealed. We still don't know anything about the game's ARG, so if you have your theory about that, please post it below.) Scoofy approves but most these theories are false. The Family Theory (2016-2018) The Family Theory is a very complex theory, and has the most versions. The 8-Bit Ninja Theory (2017) The 8-Bit Ninja is a Youtuber who creates let's-plays. His theory mostly focuses on the Beta version of Hello Neighbor. His theory states that The Neighbor and The Protagonist are brothers, and that The Neighbor does not want to live with his brother so he kicks him out after he moves back home. Another version based on Alpha 4, is that there are five loading sequences, in the hanging room, the door next to the stairs, the door behind the water room, a hidden room with shopping carts and a cash register, and an unknown location. The unknown location is, according to The 8-Bit Ninja, the teleporter to the Final Boss. Another version of this theory is that the Neighbor is the grey child in the painting, and his father is the large shadow. The Sketch Theory (Most Common) (Pre-June 2017) Sketch is a youtuber from Canada who mainly plays Roblox. His theory is based on a painting in the Alpha 4 version of Hello Neighbor. His theory is shared by other people like Corl, and his other Pals on youtube. His theory states that he had a wife and a son. The part after that is commonly altered, for instance one person would say that his family died and replaced them with mannequins, and another would say he locked them up. Another version of this simple theory is the Super-Market Theory which you will read later on. The Car Accident Theory (Post-Beta 3 but still pre-full game) The Neighbor had a wife and a child, but the wife died in a car accident (hence the car parked on the fence, the explosion in alpha 1, the train wreck in the basement in alpha 4, and the neighbor sobbing into his hands in alpha 3). His brother (the protagonist) saw him crying and tried to comfort him, but the neighbor snapped and locked his brother out of the house. The neighbor and his wife had a secret relation to the child, and vowed to protect it from people by locking the child in the basement. His brother knew about this and tried to figure out more by moving across from the neighbor and decided to take a nap. He dreamed that he got evicted from his apartment and had to move to the suburbs, he moved into his neighbor/brother's house and that the child escaped and killed him. He woke up in a panic and thus began the game. The Shadow is the Neighbor's other brother (probably the one who he buried alive in the Prototype/Alpha 1). The Dream Theory (Beta 3) This theory focuses on Beta 3. This theory states that when the Protagonist moves to his new house, he enters the basement and gets knocked out by the 'Shadow-Boy'. In his dream he wakes up in the house across the road and is determined to find out what is in the basement. The 'Boss Neighbor', according to this theory, is the Protagonist's point of view of The Neighbor (Tribute to 8-Bit Ryan) and when you enter the house on 'Boss Neighbor's' back, you finally wake up. The Reincarnation Theory As shown in Hello Neighbor: Hide and Seek The Neighbor (Theodore Peterson) cares a lot about his children. Due to his wife's death, he was too stressed to look after them as usual. At the end of Hello Neighbor: Hide and Seek, his daughter falls off the roof and dies. With all that was happening at the time he had to lock his son Aaron in his basement to avoid more pain and suffering, and it is definitely Aaron screaming at the start of Act 1 because H&S is a prequel in which the girl dies at the end. This means only Aaron was alive then. We have also gathered The Thing is a representation of people's fears. Theodore's greatest fear probably would've been losing his family. The thing also looks like a boy. Some how Theodore brought Aaron back to life. 'The Actual Story (From all games, books, and other) (Almost complete)' WARNING: THIS IS LONG, AND CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS. There are still a few things yet to be clarified. Before the events of the game, The Neighbor (Theodore Peterson), Diane Peterson, Mya Peterson (his daughter) and Aaron Peterson (his son) lived happily together. Eventually, Mr. Peterson, a theme park designer, built a theme park called, "The Golden Apple Theme Park" in which he built the Rotten Core Roller Coaster. It was unsafe, causing a first grade girl's death. The town of Raven Brookes was devastated and burnt down the theme park. A few years later, Nicky Roth and his family moved into the neighborhood. Aaron and Nicky became best friends and start hanging out. One day, Diane dies in a car accident. A while later, Aaron gets upset to the point where he brings Mya's doll up to the roof and hides it, when Mya reaches to grab it, he throws the doll off, and then accidentally pushes her off the roof to her death. Theodore digs a grave in the backyard for his daughter, and then the beginning of Act 1 takes place. Then Theodore locks his son in the basement, and Nicky, who was playing with his beach ball sees it. When we finally get in the basement and get past the EXIT door, we are chased and cornered by Theodore to a door with 3 locks, which is where the boy is presumably. Then, Theodore kidnaps Nicky and he wakes up in Act 2. When Nicky looked through the keyhole in the beginning, he saw that Aaron unlocked the door. Eventually Nicky escapes, and the criminally insane Theodore is about to chase him, when suddenly he hears a window break; Aaron is about to escape. He then goes after his son allowing Nicky Roth to escape. He wakes up as an adult after the flashbacks to his childhood in Act 3, and is evicted from an presumably expensive city apartment. He is forced to move back to the dreaded suburb where Nicky was kidnapped. He finds out that Theodore's house was burnt down, and when he goes to see the remains, he sees The Thing and freaks out. This is Nicky having an anxiety attack and flashbacks, due to the traumatic events. When Nicky enters the house, he answers a strange phone call and starts seeing The Thing again. Nicky falls asleep and relives his childhood once again, but this time defeats The Thing. When Nicky wakes up he moves inside. As of now, it is unknown if Aaron died or not. Another thing is that theodore is supposed to be the players dad. but if this story is true, than who is Nicky. The_Neighbors_Family_Picture.png